Alice's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo!
by Deviliabymidnightandfriends
Summary: Almost five years has passed and Alice Nightengale has settled into a somewhat normal life. She obtained her dream job and came to France to initiate the opening of a new Geology Research Lab, however she gets caught up in a bizarre adventure dealing with stands once more and has to choose: Face them once more on this new bizarre Adventure or live a normal life! Tune in to find out
1. Chapter 1: Return to my calling?

The sky overhead is a beautiful blue and the day is a warm, windy one. A woman stands still a moment after stepping off a bus, enjoying the weather and the view around her. Her wild, amber-blonde locks blowing in the breeze and a soft smile graces her lips before she feels the lightest tap on her hip as a male with blonde hair done up in a strange fashion passes her. She was no fool and as she put on her shades, a strange feline-humanoid appeared near the young man and stole back her wallet and phone, though much to her surprise, she saw that a few bucks were still missing. She would have her stand look through the crowd, rushing through to find him before it was stopped by a shorter stand. "I have no time for you, small one, i'm after a thief who took some of my hard-earned money!", she said through her stand as it tried to rush past them. The small stand spoke as it smacked a tile in front of her stand, "Now wait just a moment!", and the tile stuck to her stand's foot-paw. Upon tracking her down, the user of the small stand questioned her, "Who are you and why are you after that boy?!". The woman crossed her arms under her more-developed chest as she looked down at the short, seemingly young man questioning her. "As I said, that kid stole my money and I was going to snag it back from him via my stand. As for who I am-", she pulled a lanyard from under her tight-fitting sweater and showed them her official I.D., "-Someone you'd rather not irritate".

Upon seeing her I.D. and knowing the fact she was thee renowed geologist/humanitarian from America, Alice A. Nightengale, he stammered out, "W-wait! You're THEE Alice Nightengale?!". However, his phone rang suddenly and he went to pick it up, but she snatched the phone and answered it, "Call back later, this man is busy!". What she didn't expect to hear on the other end was a familiar phrase/voice that nearly made her drop the phone, "Yare Yare Daze, still annoying angry as always, eh Alice?". Alice's eyes widened a moment before she spoke again with some curiosity in her voice, "Jotaro Kujo?. . . . .is. . .is that you? Wait, why does this little punk have YOUR number?! And also would it KILL you to call an old friend like me once in a while?!", she snapped at him over the phone. He explained in his own manner before telling her to give back the phone to Koichi. The young man looked a bit nervous as he had his talk with Jotaro. When the call ended, he undid what his stand did and Alice disbanded her stand before she shot him a firey glare as she said, "So, what did JoJo say?". Koichi seemed a bit nervous upon seeing the firey look in her eyes, that with how she had taken a power stance before him in heels, her form-fitting black pants, and her arms crossed under her large chest that was accentuated by her form-fitting sweater. He stammered out, "W-Well, um, h-he said we, uh, gotta find the kid we were both after previously and get some more information out of him. T-Together, of course!". She looked down at him with a firey glare for a moment longer before she snapped as she turned on her heel, "After my meeting". He stammered out in surprise, "W-Wait, we have to-", but she cut him off as she said, not even looking at Koichi as she said, "I've had NO calls in five years from the man I fought alongside with and risked my life for only to find out he is still going on bizarre adventures, fighting stand, and what not WITHOUT ME only to have him half-heartedly agree to involve me in a new one? YEAH, that man is gonna work on MY TIME! Now, as I have an IMPORTANT MEETING to go to, good day, short-stack!". With that, she walked off with a firey look in her eyes. She tried to calm herself before she went to officiate the newest Geology Research Lab. She, along with other fellow colleges of hers, were lined up and as she stood at the podium, she had a warm, sweet smile on her lips. Ignoring the many pictures and video being taken, she cleared her throat before speaking to the crowd, "Hello everyone, and welcome. My name is Alice A. Nightengale and as an renowned Geologist and humanitary, I am humbled to be nominated the title of being the head researcher at this newest Geological Research Lab. The struggle to get to the point where I am today was immense as I came from poverty and had to struggle to work my way up to where I am today. In gaining this achievement of my own, I hope not only to inspire but to help those who come from similar backgrounds as I. Now, I will let my esteemed college and assistant, Juko Takoyori, have a say on this matter". She stepped back and let him begin to talk about the lab, a hint at the research they were to be doing, the opportunities for undergrads, you know, the boring stuff.

Eventually, the celebration/mixer happened and Alice was able to keep up a nice impression for a bit. However, she soon took refuge outside the celebration/mixer with a fruity drink in hand. She sighed, leaning against the railing as she down her drink with ease before looking into the distance with a mourning look in her eyes. It would had been five years to the DAY that their bizarre adventure had started. Her mind began to swim in the memories of it all and she had absentmindedly pulled her necklace out into view and her fingers traced the silver ring hanging on the silver chain as she looked, almost yearningly into the distance. "Upset again, hm?", Juko asked as he had moved to stand next to her seeming without her detection. Alice jumped a bit as she was snapped out of her thought and stammered out, trying to put on a false smile, "Hahaha, w-why whatever do you mean?! This is a wonderful opportunity and I am so very, VERY happy to accept it!~". He looked her over, silent a moment before he too, leaned against the railing and said quite nonchalantly, "Lying gives you wrinkles, you know?". Alice smacked his shoulder lightly as she almost looked offended by that, saying quite adamantly, "That's NOT a lie, Juko! I am happy about this!". Having known her long enough that she has a bit of a temper, he asked, "Well, then what is making you upset?-", he gestured to the silver ring, "-You only fiddle with that when you are upset". Alice squinted at Juko for the longest time before she looked out into the distance. She was silent for the longest time before she said, "I'm. . . . mad a friend didn't call me. I'm upset that this day marks a very important-yet-sad day of my life, and most importantly. . . ", but she trailed off, her thoughts lingering on the last memory she had of the man she loved, "I. . . . I want to see the man who gave me this ring again. . . . . but I'm going to be so busy with all of this here and I only know his name and it's been five years almost and I don't know if he's busy-", but Tako cut her off, "Love is an eternal red string that binds two souls together, no matter time nor distance. If he gave you that ring, he wants to be with you. Besides-", he added in a bit cheekily, "-you are bad with interacting with other colleges for long periods of time. Go, I'll tell them you got sick on the shrimp with your weak, American stomach", earning another hit from her. She smiled though, when she hit him playfully. She said right after, "Heh. Thanks though. . . . I owe you one, ok?", before rushing off. She had reached the center of Paris when she realized she was ultimately lost. Upon being ultimately lost, she asked round in broken French where might she find a man named, "Jean Pierre Polnareff" and upon getting repeative replies of no one knowing, she tried to make her way back to the hotel she was staying in. Many hours and a few turnarounds later, she arrived at the hotel, got to her room, kicked off the heels that were hurting her feet, and laid back on the hotel bed as she fiddled with the silver ring still. She stopped, looking it over as she remember his words fondly before she kissed the ring softly. After doing so, she hid it under her sweater once more, placing it close to her heart before taking a moment to relax.

Once she had relaxed, she went to take a shower and made sure to keep the door cracked out of subconsciously worrying that someone else was in the room and they'd need saving. However, when a stand appeared while she was in the middle of her shower and attacked her head on, she knew she was the only one that needed saving! Before she could summon her stand, this stand had pinned her down in the shower and went to cut her wrists. She kicked up at it, knocking it back before it could harm her and summoned her own stand. Just as Koichi burst into her hotel room, he was immediate witness to Alice's nudity/her stand taking the enemy stand down! His face went bright red and he covered his eyes, turning away with his face red as he said, "S-Sorry for the intrusion! But I saw the stand sneak in under the door and feared for the worst for you!". She chuckled before ducking back into the bathroom to finish up her shower, "Well, fear no more, short-stack, because I do have a capable stand and i'm not afraid to use it!".


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Caught Up On Things

Upon finishing her shower and getting changed into proper nightwear as an embarrassed Koichi was turned around and faced away from her, Alice spoke up, "You can turn around, short-stack". He turned around sheepishly to see her sitting casually on the bed, absentmindedly fiddling with the silver ring on the necklace she has. He noticed this and asked a bit hesitantly, "U-Um, so, how did you obtain your stand? Was it by the arrow or . . . ?". Alice's casual grin faltered for a moment and she held the ring closer to her chest as she said, "That's a little too personal, short-stack. No, it wasn't by any arrow, but I wasn't born with it. So, to get to the chase, how do you know Jojo?". Koichi seemed a bit surprised at how forward she was, but went on to tell her all the crazy stuff that happened that led up to this point. She listened in, still absentmindedly fiddling with the ring to his story overall. "Hold on. So that punk who stole my money is related to Dio? And on top of that, Jotaro has an uncle that is younger then him? Man, that family tree is extremely twisted!". Koichi nodded before he said, "Um, so, are you going to help in our investigation?". Alice sweetly got up, walked to him, led him to the door and said, "Let me think about it!~", before promptly shoving the shorter male out of her hotel room. She was tired and as her false smile dropped, she walked back to her bed. She got comfy as she could before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _Shadows. Darkness. The red string of fate. A familiar silver. A group of shadows cast along the wall, varying in height now. The necklace around her neck glowing a hot white, burning into her skin as she stood in the shadow of a cross. Her breath was gone, she could not scream, as the ring she took comfort in shattered like pieces of amber in her open palms. Descending. The heat growing hotter. She knew where she was going, but a familiar sound woke her up._

The sound of her phone going off. She had missed a call already. The first day of work and she was already 30 minutes late?! She scrammbled out of the hotel bed and into her work clothes before dashing down the hallway. She raced to where her car was parked to find it missing. Needless to say, she was over an hour late and out of breath when she got to work. Joku had covered for her and he even made her coffee. " _Bless that man!_ ", she thought in a weary manner as she brought the plastic cup to her lips. However, she stopped, smelling something off about the brew. Hazelnut. . . . coffee. . . . .but no, there was something more bitter in it. Almond? Perhaps, it was Almond. However, for safety sake and the fact she did not like Almonds, she set down the cup and ignored it as she mulled over the files she had. After a bit, Joku peaked in, checking on her as he said, "Hey, wazzup?", using American lingo to smooth over the situation as he had sensed she was irritated. Alice looked up from a file as she said in a tired-and-short, "Cheerful as ever, I see?". He noded, holding up a similar cup of coffee as he said, "I knew you were gonna turn around one of these days!~ Thanks for the coffee". Alice froze, red flags going off in her head as she processed what he had said. Suddenly, her stand manifested as she leaped over her desk and snatched his cup from him as she rushed past him. She was in the lab, running tests before he could catch up to her. Looking over the readings, she relaxed upon seeing the results. Italian Cream, whip cream, coffee grounds, water, yellow dye, yet thankfully no cyanide. "W-What the hell, Alice?!", Joku said, looking perplexed at her. She slipped off her white coat and put her lanyard in her pocket as she said, "I'm sorry, but i'm taking some time off for personal reasons. Hold my meetings, no one is to call me, and Joku-", she looked back at him, a gleam in her eyes as she continued, "-Stay safe, alright?". As she left, the casual smile left his lips and he was quite for a few moments before speaking into the cuff of his jacket, "Yes, she left the building. No, she didn't drink the coffee. Alright, I'll keep watch still, but you owe me".

Alice rushed outside and into the crowd, getting turned round a couple times and stopping to sit at a park bench. She fiddled with the silver chain, trying to calm her racing heart. She knew there could be potential enemies nearby, but the fact that she was sure she was almost poisoned by her morning cup of coffee shook her to the core. She tried to remember her dream for any sort of clues, but the rush of adrenaline from her run to work and from the panic had almost completely erased it from her mind. She tried to quell her anger at the realization that her peaceful, boring life would no longer be so by the fact she was sitting on a park bench of the most romantic country in the world. Just the thought of potentially being so close to the man she loved calmed her rage, but it also left an ache in her heart. "Where would he be? Would he recognize me? Or would he, too, be too busy dealing with stands to even do so? Or worse, what if. . . . ." She dared not let that last thought continue, less her tears mingle with the calm breeze that played with her hair. It was true, she had gotten taller and grown into her more curvy frame, her cute school-girl looks flourished into that of a lovely, mature woman, but what had changed the most was her hair. It had grown out long and wavy and wild, mimicking a lion's mane when she first woke up in the morning. It, itself, was a beast she had to wrestle with in the morning to tame even in the slightest, but even then, by the end of the day it would return to that wild manner. A small, amused grin crossed her lips as she noted she looked closer to her stand now and even it has come to reflect herself more. Not much has changed about it, just it's hair's length has grown to match her own. Snapped out of her thoughts by the delicious, smokey, rich smell of coffee mingling with the scent of the flowers and freshly baked bread, Alice looked up from the silver ring she had been fiddling with to see a coffee shop not far from the park.

She got up and headed to the nearby coffee shop to get a drink her body demanded she needed. Upon sitting down outside the shop and taking a few sips of her sweet, hazelnut brew, she relaxed a bit. She glanced around, taking in the view until she saw a cute, young couple walking along, seemingly enjoying their day together. She stopped, cup still poised to her lips as she felt a twinge of bittersweet pain resound in her heart. They. . . . .looked so happy. Her calm look turned to one of longing as she saw the girl laughing and the boy seemed to be joking about something. It was sweet, innocent, peaceful. . . . .something she longed for from the bottom of her heart. She didn't realize she had been starring for a bit with longing eyes until a voice spoke up, "Missed your opportunity to find love, eh grandma?". Alice damn near choked on her coffee as she snapped out of her thoughts before she whipped her head in the direction of the voice and glared, seeing it was the same punk who had stole some money from her wallet sitting across from her, eating some of her lemon-flavored, powdered scones! However, she knew his name now and she said, clearing her throat so she could talk, "It's rude to just sneak up upon a lady and take some of her food without asking, Giorno, but i'll allow it for now". He paused, his hand poised over a powdered scone and was intrigued/curious as to how this woman knew his name. "and how, pray tell, do you know my name, miss. . . .?". Alice set her cup down and looked him in the eyes as she said, "Well, I learned of it and a couple other things from Koichi". He seemed to understand and relaxed a bit before Alice finished off her coffee. She got up and casually disposed of her cup before patting Giorno's shoulder once as she said, "Welp, good seeing you around, kiddo, but I've got adult business to take care of. Stay safe now, you hear?". Giorno was surprised by her casual act of kindness towards her and as he looked down at the silver chained-necklace and the plain, silver ring he had easily snuck off her, he contemplated giving it back. It didn't take him long to track her down and he stopped her in an alleyway and showed it to her, admitting he had took it. Their was a flicker of a bright gleam in her eyes, like amber reflecting light for a moment, before he was full-force slammed and pinned against the wall by a cat-human-hybrid-looking-stand that growled, barring it's amber fangs in an enraged snarl. The eerily calm look in her eyes sent chills down his spine as she said in a far-too-calm-tone, "I know you to be a pick pocket, so i'm not surprised by this. However, if you EVER take something from me again, let it be money or food or something insignificant-", she held the chain and the ring in her trembling hands as she continued, "-NOT this. EVER. Its value to me does not lie within the material it's made from or the cost one could get from it, but from who had given it to me. Its a symbol of a promise I intend to keep to my dying breath, so don't EVER try to swipe this from me again. Got IT?". He seemed taken aback by all this, but the look in her eyes made him feel compelled to nod. Her stand disappeared as she placed the necklace around her neck once more and hid it under the sweater collar before she turned to walk away, not another word spoken between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3: And So I Joined A Gang

That is, until an enemy stand decided to attack them both! Alice felt someone tackle her to the ground as a large slash mark appeared across the stone wall where she was formerly standing next to. She had a split second of panic before she realized it had been Giorno who had tackled her. His stand manifested and suddenly, she was turned into an origami paper crane that he put in his pocket. She didn't see the fight go down but after some time, he took her out of his pocket and turned her to normal. She appeared, sitting on a table with a look of bewilderment for a moment as she was now surrounded by an odd looking group of teens/young adults. "Huh? Wait, why did you bring this old broad here?", the shorter, dark haired one said, causing Alice's rage to flare up. She snapped at them, "I'm THIRTY, NOT old! And this 'broad' has a name and that Name is Alice A. Nightengale!". The kid in question rolled their eyes at her before looking to Giorno, "So, why did yah? you know Bucciarati isn't gonna like this.", completely blowing her off. Alice, before she could stop herself, said as she jumped up to her feet, "Don't you know its rude to dismiss someone like that?! did your parents not teach you any manners?!". There was a sudden tension in the air as the kid looked at her with an-all-too-familiar-look in his eyes, "Not really. My dad was an asshole and my mom died when I was 10, so I didn't get many lessons from 'em. How about you, _old broad_?". Alice went silent upon hearing this and her glare softened as she realized that the young man shared a similar pain to her. When she spoke, she was looking him in the eyes with a softened look in her eyes, "I'm. . . . I'm sorry for your loss and for my outburst. I have. . . . .a bit of a temper and sometimes it gets the better of me". The kid glared at her still before Giorno spoke up to try to break the tension, "Well, um, I brought her here because she might be of use to us. You see, Alice is a stand user and-", but he was cut off by Bucciarati saying as he entered the room, "And what is all this about? Who is this woman and why is she here? Who brought her here?". Everyone pointed to Giorno and before Bucciarati could scold him, Alice spoke up, "Bucciarati, is it? Sorry for the rude and sudden introduction, but my name is Alice A. Nightengale and Giorno brought me here because he believed you and your fellow group members might need my assistance-", she manifested her stand next to her, "-as a fellow stand user and ally". Narancia was the first to comment as he said in shock, "holy hell, her stand is a sexy-cat lady?!". Alice snapped at him, her cheeks flushed a bit at how crudely he phrased it, "LION-HUMAN HYBRID! L-I-O-N, NOT simply a cat! More specifically, I am THE BEAST stand user and this is my stand, Amber Claw!", stating the last part with a bit of pride in her voice.

After a bit of discussion, it was agreed upon that Alice would be able to help them out under the condition that she didn't utter to a soul about their working alliance. "Fair enough, deal, in all honesty", she replied casually to the younger male in question. Narancia seemed a bit off put by her joining, to which she noticed. However, later on that day as she had brought her things to the location and was reading over a file about the newest, possible chemical components of the material they were trying to make back at the lab, she found the young man trying to look over her shoulder at it. "Curious?", she inquired, her eyes not leaving the page. He jumped a bit before saying, "Well. . . .what sorta language is that?", he gestured to the chemical makeup/latin name sheets she was mulling over. She chuckled before responding, "Though it's not an official language, per say, its the coding for the chemical makeup of a material we are currently working on back at the lab". He looked confused still, so she broke it down into easier terms and began to show him examples and essentially teach him a bit about chemistry and geology. He listened in, trying to remember all she said when he cut in, "Wait, so basically everything is made up of Molecules? And the shape and combination of molecules that makes them up make them what they are?". Alice smiled encouragingly before holding up a sugar cube, "This is refined sugar, more commonly referred to as 'table sugar' in simple terms and is made from refining Sucrose. In chemistry terms, Sucrose, with a formula of C12H22O11, is synthesized from sugar cane or sugar beet. so essentially, whenever someone gets on your case for having sugar, you can just counter by saying your eating a refined vegetable!~", before giving the sugar cube to the boy. He seemed to find some humor in that and smiled at her as he ate the sugar cube.

As time progressed with her in the group, Narancia seemed to look up to her a bit more and with the addition of Trish, Alice's protective, almost motherly/big sister-side would surface more often. "All I'm saying is that its a bit cold today, so wear it!", Alice said as she had removed her sweater to give it to Trish. However, Trish wasn't having it. "Ugh! You seem to wear it almost all the time and besides that, why should I?! It's not even that cold out!", her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She thought the gesture was sweet, deep down, but the fact this woman was only wearing a sports bra and a tank top that seemed a bit too form fitting made Trish a bit insecure about herself. Alice looked at the girl, noticing her posture and the subtle cues before she said, "I'm doing this to make sure you aren't uncomfortable, but seeing as I am making you that way, I'll put it back on. I'm sorry for doing the opposite of my intentions". Trish was touched by her concern and stopped Alice, asking for the sweater. Alice gave it to her and smiled warmly at her. "You know, you kinda remind me of me when I was your age, a bit more pretty though", Alice said with a thoughtful smile. Trish stammered out, "W-Wait, really?, a bit shocked by her thoughtful compliment. Alice noded before saying, "Yes, you act one way to try to protect yourself from getting hurt from making ties with other people because of your self-doubt, but deep down you have a big heart and you just want others to genuinely like you for who you are. However, if you swallow your self doubt and let others in, you'll find the happiness and peace you are looking for", all the while, she was absentmindedly fiddling with the silver ring on the chain that hung around her neck. Trish looked taken aback, unsure of what to say this. Alice was right, but Trish was shocked on how close her words hit home. Se was about to ask Alice how to do so when Alice put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Besides, I've heard you on-off singing and humming and if you are able to excel at that, then overcoming this will be a piece of cake for a beautiful, sweet girl like you!", smiling encouragingly at Trish. Trish, now fighting back tears, was left speechless by her kindness. to try to distract herself, she asked Alice, "Um. . . .so, whats up with you and that ring? You seem to fiddle with it on and off. Is it something special?".

Alice's smile faltered a moment before she sat down on the table and sighed. "It's a long, bizarre story. However, to put it simply, When I was about to years older then you are now, I went on an adventure to save a classmate of mine's mom. On this adventure, I made friends with them and our fellow group members. Well, all except one. His name is Jean Pierre Polnareff and his stand is the Silver Chariot. He and I buttheads reagularly because he was arrogant and proud and goofy and aloof and a bit of a flirt and I almost always ended up having to save him. However, as time progressed, I learned more about him and he of me, until one day I realized that we were more similar then I first thought and that I had feelings for him. Due to missions sake, though, I kept it hidden until I thought I was gonna die at the end. When I didn't and our mission came to an end, he gave me this ring as a promise to see him again one day, when I was older. Its a symbol of our promise we made to another and i'm going to keep it until I see him again", Alice said with a wistful, far-off look in her eyes before she looked at the ring with a hopeful, sweet look. Just as Trish was going to say something, Bucciarati walked in and said, "Get your things together, we are going to Rome".


	4. Chapter 4: The Tearful Reuinion

"Rome? Wait, why?", Alice asked, looking a bit confused at Bucciarati. He squinted at the older woman a moment before he said, "We need to retrieve a very valuable item. Now, get your things together", before leaving the room. Both Trish and Her got their things together before heading out and joined up with the gang. They all traveled to Rome and Alice fell asleep on the trip.

 _ _a flash of silver. the red string. An amber stone shattering. An arrow with a strange aura to it. out from the shadows came a strange being that reached out to her. it was a dark, sludge grey, almost black, but shaped like a suit of armor. she felt her breath leaving her body as it's hand reached out to her and the silver ring that hung on the chain shattered as it almost touched her throat. the background was a twisting, swirling crimson.__

She awoke with a start and immediately grabbed for the ring, holding it tightly in her shaking hands as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart. Once calmed, she opened her eyes to see everyone else was about to head out. Everything was going smoothly, that is, until the sudden death of Trish. Alice was there to witness a visibly shooken-up Bucciarati holding Trish's severed hand and Alice's PTSD kicked in and her vision faded to black as she heard her heart in her ears. She couldn't remember what all happened, by she remembers coming to as she was carrying and injured Trish and severly injured Bucciarati back to the group on her shoulders. She had blood caked up her nails, her hair was a wild mess, she couldn't bring herself to speak, the lower part of her tank top was ripped, revealing the long, faded scar with fresh bruises over it, her heart beat was fading out of her ear drums as the sound around her slowly came back. Giorno rushed to heal them and she just stood there next to the boat, trying to remember what happened with a blank look in her eyes. What snapped her out of it was Bucciarati saying, "I've made my resolve. I intend to track down the boss and kill him for the wrongs he's committed. If you intend to join me, then do so. If not, then don't get on the boat". In the end, it was him, Alice, Narancia, Abbacchio, Mista, Giorno, and Trish that got on the boat and headed off on their new adventure. On their down time, Alice was reflecting over her past when she heard a familiar noise. Alarmed by it, she rushed to see Abbachio's stand rennacting like her own when it's enraged. Bucciarti watched this reenactment before looking to Alice and saying, "Your stand. . . .it reacted far more violently and dealt far more damage then this when you fought against the boss. Can you explain why?". Alice, a bit pissed by them trying to figure out her stand, snapped at him, "The limits of my stand rely solely on how pissed I get. The more pissed I am, the stronger/more violent my stand is. However, I have less control over it and it gains more control over me. Seeing. . . ", she pulled the ring out and fiddled with it to calm herself before she continued with her eyes closed, ". . . Trish's severed hand agitated my PTSD and thus I blacked out. My stand is based on THE BEAST, a symbol for wild, unchecked rage. I normally suppress my rage and only expend as much of it as I need in battle, but seeing that made me loose it entirely".

He squinted at her a moment, as if studying her before he said, "And the point of fiddling with that ring?". She suppressed her irritation at that question by saying simply, "It was given to me by the man I love as a promise for us to reunite one day. Holding it quells my rage and calms me when I am upset as I cannot bring myself to destroy the symbol of a promise I have sworn to keep". He noded and Abbacchio desummoned his stand. "For these missions, I'm going to need you to-", before Bucciarati could finish his sentence, she threw him a look and said, "I understand you are the leader of this group, _Bruno_ , but if you tell me to do what I've been doing for a couple more years then you have been on this earth, the only thing you are going to achieve is pissing me off again. Treat me as an equal and rest assured, you will have my respect". Bucciarati was silent a few moments before he said with a sigh, "Alright. If that is all you request, then i'll try to keep that in mind from now on". With that, she had earned his respect.

They continued on their travels, loosing Abbacchio and at the spot he died, she scratched the rock after he was barried and left a deep vein of amber as omage to him. She was only more determined as she stayed back with Bucciarati as old habits died hard with her. He didn't want her to come with him but wouldn't tell her to go upon seeing the determined look in her eyes. They were soon confronted by Secco and she and Bucciarati both tag-teamed the stand user, defeating him faster them Bucciarati would of his own. In doing so, they saved Doplio. He seemed a bit nervous around Alice, but non the less said, "U-um, thank you, but, we must get going if we are to retrieve the arrow". At the mention of it, Alice was suddenly on high alert as they made their way to the person who had the arrow. Upon seeing who it was, Alice's heart skipped a beat. Though he had lost his right eye, an arm, and he was sitting in a wheelchair because he had lost a good portion of his legs, Jean Pierre Polnareff was still the man she loved. She couldn't stop herself from rushing towards him and hugging him quite suddenly, holding his face close to her chest, much to his surprise. "Ah! wait, um, pardon me mademoiselle, but, uh, who-", but he stopped when he saw the silver ring on the necklace, "-Alice?!". She felt tears come to her eyes as she choked out softly, "I kept our promise. . . .". He embraced her and smiled softly as he said, "Forgive me, my love, for I am not as much of a man as I use to be". She wiped away her tears and smiled lovingly at him, "Nonsense. Even as you are, you are still the man I fell in love with all those years ago~". The moment would be sweet if it were not for Doplio revealing himself to be Diavolo. Diavolo questioned Polnareff why he had the arrow if he didn't need it. However, Alice got between them, saying with a snarl, "That's none of your damn business!". He was silent a moment before smirking at her as he said, "I was not talking to you, _woman_. Or should I refer to you as a _Beast_?". Upon Diavolo insult his woman, Polnareff used Silver Chariot to attack him. However, neither knew of King Crimson's ability until Alice was knocked by an invisible blow to the gut. She hit the stone wall, hard, and was knocked unconscious. Polnareff put up a good fight, but as the fatal blow was dealt, the amber stone on his necklace broke. Alice's tear, still glowing, fused with the amber shards and the shard became large spikes that stabbed into Diavolo's arm, hitting a vital vein of his. However, the arrow had struck Silver Chariot and it separated from Polnareff, becoming Chariot Requim as Polnareff laid dying. Diavolo lost consciousness due to the stand's power and so did everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5: The Happy Ending?

Once everyone came to, it was realized what had went down and they all soon went after Chariot Requiem. Alice, in Trish's body, was running ahead of the group. Her heart was aching and upon seeing the stand, she remembered her dream. She was the first to approach the stand, saying, "Silver Chariot. .. . . .please. . . . .I know you are still in there. . . . ". The stand did not recognize her and moved to attack her, but she didn't move. She felt it's finger wrap tight around her throat and squeeze tight, choking her. However, she grabbed it's hand with her stand's and choked out, "Its . . . me. . . . . _mademoiselle chaton_ ". Upon seeing her stand, Chariot Requiem became confused long enough for her to get out of it's grasp and snatch up the arrow. However, she was blindsided by one of the others, knocked unconscious as it was revealed that Diavolo was among them.

Upon coming to, she awoke as herself and in a hospital bed, aching all over. A sudden sense of dread hit her before the attending nurse moved the curtain and it was revealed that Polnareff was laying in the other bed. Alice nearly broke down crying, seeing him alive before the realization hit. His stand was altered by the arrow, so he might not be ok. She struggled out of bed, feeling weak as she stumbled over to his bed and took his hand. His heart monitor read normal, but he didn't awaken at her touch. She cleared her throat, a bit hoarse from being out so long, before saying, "Polnareff. . . . .please. . . . .you made a promise to me to see me again. I waited so long for you. Pease-", she ruffled his hair before continuing, "-I messed up your perfect hair. . . .come on. . .react. . . . .squeeze my hand. . . . . make one of your funny faces. . . . . .I came back. . . . .I came back for you. . . . I kept my end of the promise. . . . . now you need to keep yours. . . . . if you don't you are not an honorable man!". She got choked up saying the last part, looking at his face for any sign of him awaking. Tears came to her eyes as she squeezed his hand before saying fluently the words she had practiced over and over, " _reviens à moi, mon amour_ ". she closed her eyes and cried, slipping to her knees as she leaned against his bed. Only when she felt a warm, rough hand touch the corner of her eye to wipe away her tears and a familiar voice say, " _Je reviens à toi, mon amour, alors ne laisse pas tomber une autre larme_ ", did she open her eyes and look up to see Polnareff smiling weakly at her. Her heart lept and her stand manifested, hugging him tightly. As soon as they were able to be discharged, they did so. Alice returned to her work and had Juko explain away her absence, which he did with a casual smile. After all, it was more for as a favor his friend and trusted Ally, _Jean Pierre Polnareff_.

Once Polnareff had recovered enough and they had been living together long enough, he proposed to Alice. They were married in the summer and the wedding was small but filled with their friends. Joku stood in the back, watching Polnareff make an absolute fool of himself by tripping over his vows as he blushed like an idiot. Joku smiled, happy for them both as he mumbled softly and with humor in his voice, "god, they are going to make the strangest child".

* * *

And like that, end the second edition of Alice's bizarre Adventure!~ A bit shorter then the last, I know, but who knows, maybe there will be another?~ ;) stay tuned and as always, stay lovely!~3


End file.
